DisplayPort™ is a digital display interface standard put forth by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) since 2006. It presents an audio/video interconnection scheme used primarily between a computer and its display monitor, or a computer and a home-theater system. The first version was approved in May 2006, version 1.1a was approved on Jan. 11, 2008, and the current version 1.2 was approved on Jan. 5, 2010.
DisplayPort is a high speed digital display interface standard which is starting to be widely adopted within the computer industry. DisplayPort supports a variety of device types from sources (video sources), sinks (ultimate destination for video/audio) and branches (splitters, concentrators, matrix switches, I/O switches, and repeaters). In many applications, Graphics Processing Units (GPU) within a device that serve as DisplayPort video sources are located quite far from the DisplayPort connectors. The distance is quite often far enough to result in degradation in the DisplayPort (DP) signal to such an extent that some sort of redriver or repeater is necessary to restore the signal at the connector to an ideal level.
There is a need for re-driver/repeater devices that allow GPUs to be designed for lower cost, lower power, and can restore potentially somewhat non-DP compliant signals to valid DP levels.